Pide un deseo
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Llegaste a la sala y en contra de tu manía por el orden, lanzaste tus libros y deberes hacia quizás donde. Prendiste la luz de una pequeña lámpara y tus ojos se abrieron al ver con sorpresa que entre la oscuridad, alguien esperaba tu llegada. Frente a tus ojos y sin siquiera haberlo sospechado, se encontraba ella. /Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan.


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Me limito a usarlos con fines de entretenimiento libres de lucro._**

* * *

Hola a todos ;D en esta ocasión y celebrando que es 3 de Agosto (wiiii) traigo un regalito de cumpleaños para Mamo-chan.

La idea fue bastante corta y sencilla. Espero que la disfruten.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

**Pide un deseo**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Tomaste tus cosas y te retiraste del aula en silencio tras haber cumplido la jornada universitaria. Te despediste de un par de amigos como siempre, un apretón de manos o una rápida reverencia cordial antes de tu retirada, que ni siquiera hoy, deseaste emplazar con tal de recibir palabras acordes al día presente.

Caminaste por las calles de Tokio al atardecer, observando a tu diestra cómo las familias se reunían al caer el sol al compás de la tibia brisa, divirtiéndose en un parque para crear momentos que se atesorarían en el futuro al convertirse en invaluables recuerdos de niñez. Sonreíste por ellos, enviándoles desde el fondo de tu corazón energía positiva conjunto al anhelo egoísta que pudo evocar el momento hacia tu realidad, el querer por siempre haber tenido esa misma posibilidad para crear momentos con tus padres, a quienes por desgracia no recuerdas por más que una que otra foto y los cientos de relatos que escuchaste en tu hospitalización, todos con el tinte de desgracia y lástima que detestaste recibir, los mismos que te atormentan secretamente hasta hoy.

Recogiste tu soledad y apuraste el paso al intento de exterminar el nudo que se formó en tu garganta. Hoy más que nunca los extrañabas. Ellos estarían a tu lado si así pudieran.

Te resultaba triste que a diferencia de la gran mayoría, en tu memoria no hubiese eco alguno de algún momento con quienes te dieron la vida, es por eso que has desecho tu vida en busca de vacuas respuestas sobre lo que pudo ser, armando ideas al tomar prestadas las experiencias de quienes se han topado en tu camino, creando con ello alguna estructura común que tal vez tú viviste y sin embargo eres incapaz de recordar.

No culpabas a nadie por ello, intentaste siempre ver el lado cuasi simplista del asunto con tal de no seguir mortificándote, pero en días como hoy aquellas soluciones huían lejos de tu lado, dejándote a solas y de frente con tus miedos y pesares.

¿Para qué haber nacido si nadie se daría cuenta de ello?, ¿si a nadie le importaría?

Detuviste tu andar para respirar profundamente en un intento por aclarar tus ideas, principalmente gritándote a ti mismo que lo que sentías no era algo nuevo, que ibas a ser capaz de controlarlo y llegar a buen puerto al final del día, pero sin poder convencerte seguiste caminando aletargado en dirección a tu hogar, esperando encontrar en él la tranquilidad que tu corazón pedía con desespero.

Las incandescentes luces del alumbrado público hicieron que te dieras cuenta de cuán lento habías llevado tu paso, por ello lo aceleraste para no encontrarte a solas con el anochecer, sabiendo que muchas veces con él, la melancolía viene tomada de la mano.

Llegando al edificio donde resides, optaste por subir las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor ¿por qué? Tal vez cansándote físicamente ibas a poder conciliar mejor el sueño y así pasar por alto el resto del día, el que hasta ahora no había sido distinto a otro para los demás.

Al menos eso creías.

Abriste la puerta de tu departamento y la cerraste a tu espalda. Todo estaba a oscuras como era de suponer. Suspiraste por ello pero no de satisfacción como otras veces, sino que ésta vez suspirabas contrariado al verte atrapado entre tus fantasías de algo distinto y la inquebrantable realidad, realidad que te llevaba a estar solo, como era costumbre para ti.

Llegaste a la sala y en contra de tu manía por el orden, lanzaste tus libros y deberes hacia quizás donde. Prendiste la luz de una pequeña lámpara y tus ojos se abrieron al ver con sorpresa que entre la oscuridad, alguien esperaba tu llegada.

Frente a tus ojos y sin siquiera haberlo sospechado, se encontraba ella.

Su sonrisa trajo a ti la emotividad húmeda de las lágrimas, pero sin siquiera poder expresarla, ella se puso de pie y caminó en dirección hacia ti; reveló ante tus ojos el regalo de un simple y único pastelillo que traía consigo una vela, la cual fue encendida entre tanto mantenías fija la mirada en quien te estaba acompañando.

—Pide un deseo —dijo ella, acercando el pastelillo a tu rostro.

Tomándote un segundo para respirar e intentar contener la ansiedad que te provocaba la sorpresa, soplaste la vela tras cerrar tus ojos y encomendar al fuego de esta, la realización de tu anhelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Darien —agregó ella al ver cumplida su petición.

La abrazaste sin poder contener el deseo impetuoso que nació en ti tras recibir el mejor regalo que pudiste esperar, el que sin pedirlo se te otorgó, porque si algo siempre has sabido es que para que ella te ame y lo demuestre, jamás has de necesitar pedírselo para que así sea.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado —confesaste al estar al lado de su oído, susurrando tu palabras con suavidad.

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que hoy se celebra el nacimiento de mi príncipe? —contestó ella, con sus ojos empapados en alegría.

Entonces diste con las respuestas que habías buscado hace tanto.

Habías nacido para encontrarte con ella, para ser su príncipe y a su lado, crear momentos que no todos podrán: Formar una familia y ser felices.

—Sí, tu príncipe —susurraste nuevamente antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó ella, irrumpiendo la cercanía.

—No hagas caso, no son lágrimas de tristeza —aclaraste mientras sacabas de tus mejillas la humedad de tu emoción.

—Pero… —dijo ella, dubitativa.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —le dijiste junto a una sonrisa compartida.

Entonces la joven tomó tu mano y te condujo hacia el sofá. Allí se aferró a tu torso y dibujó pequeños corazones con su dedo índice al recorrer tu pecho, sin dejar de decir lo mucho que te amaba y prometiendo que siempre sería igual.

No hacía falta una gran celebración ni que una multitud estuviera aplaudiendo a la par en que citaban tu nombre, sólo teniéndola a ella contigo era suficiente, era eso y más.

Acariciaste con suavidad los cabellos color oro de ella, haciendo caer también tu cabeza para absorber el perfume que éste expelía con sutileza, aroma que amaste desde la primera vez en que pudiste capturarlo con tus vivos sentidos.

Vivos sentidos por y para ella.

—¿Qué pediste? —dijo, atrayendo tu atención.

—No debo decírtelo —respondiste al querer jugar con su curiosidad.

—Anda… ¡dímelo! —suplicó—. Sé que si lo dices no se cumpliría pero… pero… ¡yo quiero saber! —insistió con su infantilidad intacta.

—Esto —contestaste mirándola nuevamente.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó ante su ignorancia, quien te acompañaba.

—Serena, esto es lo que pedí… tenerte aquí conmigo —confesaste.

—¡No tenías que usar un deseo para ello, Darien! —resolvió la rubia dándote un suave golpecito en el brazo—. Yo quiero estar contigo y así será.

—Pero mi deseo es que siempre lo estemos… ¿será así? —le preguntaste aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—Si me dejas… —respondió ella entre una mezcla de pudor y anhelo.

—Si me lo permites… —agregaste, sellando con esto la promesa de que el deseo que pediste se convertiría en realidad.

No faltaron más palabras después de ello, el abrazo que los unía hablaba por si solo y era más de lo que pudiste necesitar alguna vez.

Ella aplacaba tu necesidad, tus deseos y tus ansias de amar.

Amabas el saber que era ella quien se había transformado en tu razón de vivir.

Serena te había dado infinitas razones para hacerlo. Vivir a su lado era el regalo que el destino te dio desde que naciste.

Destino que se dibujó en el manto estelar que esta noche brillaba para ustedes, deseando para ti un feliz cumpleaños a su lado.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamo-chan! *0*

Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo (y así por siempre y para siempre)

Espero que les haya gustado ese one shot aunque sea pequeñito, ñaaaaa *-*

La idea era demasiado puntual y no quería escribir algo que hiciera confuso el mensaje o bien demasiado redundante, además fue narrado en 2da persona, cosa que no había hecho antes, pero intenté con la 3era persona y "ñe" no me gustó, y en 1era quedaba muy "emo" a mi parecer xD así que debo decir que como está quedé satisfecha con el resultado :)

Gracias a todas mis bellas mamochas que pasan a leerme en este pequeño lugar de fanfiction

Abrazos y besitos para ustedes.

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


End file.
